


Too tired?

by dascarypicklerawr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dascarypicklerawr/pseuds/dascarypicklerawr
Summary: After a painfully long captains meeting, Daichi is treated to a fluffy (and low-key suggestive??) encounter with his boyfriend outside the team room at training camp.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 12





	Too tired?

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for minor sexual references (it's implied - nothing too explicit)

After a long and grueling captain's meeting, Daichi rounded the corner at Shenzin High to see Sugawara leaning against the wall outside the team's door. Daichi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but a smile quirked at the edge of his lips.

"I told you not to wait for me," Daichi half-heartedly scolded his boyfriend.

Suga shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Daichi hummed noncommittally. "Suuuuuure."

Suga pushed himself off the wall with his foot and met his boyfriend halfway down the hall. He placed his hands on his boyfriend's chest, fingers splayed. Daichi moved to rest his hands on Suga's waist and smiled.

"Hi," Daichi chuckled.

"Hey yourself," Suga looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Mm, not too tired to do this," Suga stood up on his tip-toes to press his lips to his boyfriend's.

Daichi savored the gesture for a moment before pulling away. "I have to get ready for bed. You may not be tired, but I am."

Suga frowned. "Do I at least get cuddles?"

Daichi rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a light kiss on the forehead. "Sure, Suga. You can get some cuddles."

Daichi looked his boyfriend up and down for a moment, realizing what he was wearing. "Is that my shirt?"

Suga hesitated. "...Maybe."

Daichi quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You packed extras, right?"

Daichi rolled his eyes before Suga put a hand on his boyfriend's temple. "Stop rolling your eyes, they're going to get stuck that way."

"Okay, mom."

"Oi! Don't call me mom unless you want a mother's punishment."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of punishment?" Daichi asked, drawing his boyfriend's hips closer to him.

Suga smacked his chest. "Daichi, there are children here!"

"Children that are all asleep," Daichi added.

"I thought you were tired?" Suga pointed out.

"Never too tired for you," Daichi smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Suga smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. "Let's get ready, okay? We've got a busy day tomorrow and as much as I would love for you to pound me senseless, I do unfortunately need to be able to walk tomorrow."

Daichi frowned, but Suga ran a finger over his boyfriend's lips.

"Stop that. I don't like seeing you upset," Suga said.

Daichi drew his boyfriend close, wrapping him up in his arms. Suga's arms encircled his waist.

"I love you, you know that?" Daichi whispered, pressing a kiss into his boyfriend's hair.

"I love you too, you big sap. Now come on, I'm tired."

"But you said-."

"Hush, or it's no more kisses for a week."

"Isn't that also a punishment for you then?"

"..."

Daichi laughed, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulling him towards the bathroom.

***

And as Suga laid snuggled up to his boyfriend on the futons that they'd pushed together in the midst of the room of sweaty teenage boys, Suga sighed happily with the thought that there was nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
